


薄棉纸的风雪

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	薄棉纸的风雪

夏天是冰冷的啤酒泡沫。

我刚刚结束了两场篮球赛回到家，就看见小妍坐在餐椅上吃空了一盘蔓越莓饼干。母亲把他领回家就有事先走了，保姆朝榨汁机里扔了两个新鲜的橙子，小妍的目光随着机器震动的频率闪烁，完全不看我。他很瘦，骨架小小的，牛仔裤脚挽起来露出一双纤细白皙的脚踝，我看到他指节分明的手上有点冻疮未愈的痕迹。

我走到他身边拉开椅子坐下。

他还是不看我。

我注视着他喝光了保姆递过来的一大杯橙汁，弯下腰去握他的脚踝。他下意识朝后退，带动椅子的四个拐角摩擦地面，发出了刺耳的声音。

他终于看了我一眼。

两年前父亲带着弟弟离开家之后母亲就一直闷闷不乐，她把思念化作了工作动力日夜不着家。她不让别人碰卧室里弟弟的照片，却把与父亲的合影全都收了起来。

小妍在船上长大，船长把他抵债送给母亲的那天也是他第一次上岸。

我在他的眼神里看到了胆怯。

我随手脱掉短袖扔进衣篓打算冲掉身上的黏糊汗味儿。小妍乖乖坐着不动，等待着我或者保姆向他发号施令。我让他先去卧室休息，顺便可以从衣柜里挑我的干净衣服换上，等我擦着头发出来的时候发现他低头靠在墙边站着，脚后跟摩擦地面，床面很平整，不像是有人碰过。

他不敢坐我的床。

他的身上有一点淡淡的海水气息，或许由于陌生害怕，我总觉得这未分化的气味里带着点甘草的突兀苗头。我正好进入了分化前的信息素紊乱期，好在这皂香能遮掉一些准Alpha攻击性。

我问他去洗澡吗。他害羞问我能不能在水里加一点盐。

他都用海水洗澡。

 

有一次我恶作剧的把妈妈的内衣给他穿上，粉色蕾丝衬的小妍格外娇嗔。

不知道为什么遇见他之后我的欲望变本加厉，起先我以为是身体机能在作祟，学校里的同学无法入我的眼，即使在大脑灼热的失控前夕，我也只是想着小妍。后来我发现小妍在很多时候也是故意的，他说我给他带来安全感，刚开始他不习惯睡在稳定的床面，做梦都还是海面浪涌翻滚，而我抱着他入睡的那些长夜让他有种辗转的熟悉感。

他这是变相夸奖我不安分的手指和情非得已的Alpha本能。

男生校服是清一水的白色棉质短袖，早晨上学之前我让他把蕾丝内衣穿在里面，我说你在正式分化成O之前要先长出胸部来，以后给哥哥生孩子的时候才能习惯涨奶的感觉。他每天穿什么都由我来决定，起先是偷妈妈的给他穿图好玩，后来我就会去商场带他买少女内衣。

 

我喜欢他的脚踝。回忆起来第一次在家里见面的时候我的目光就被吸引过去了，可惜那次没有碰到，被他灵巧躲开。所以我后来就格外关注这纤细的骨骼。有时候放学一回家我就把蕾丝缠在他的脚踝上，两只脚绑在一起，扔上我新换的绸缎床面，手反剪在身后，等我写完一门作业再把他的口球取下来。

然后和他接吻，像是永无止境。

 

早自习的时候我会在体育馆的仓库等他。他跑操跑到门口就偷偷溜进来。

仓库里放了睡袋，小妍主动褪下裤子躺上去。晨勃的荤劲儿还在，我让他咬住校服上衣自己揉搓蕾丝内衣下面的粉色乳尖，直到空气里弥漫着淫靡的信息素气味，后面那入口不断渗出蜜汁来。

我像一头猛兽似的爬过去把小妍的蜜汁舔干净，手指伸进他的甬道里不断抠弄，不仅自己喝饱，还要让小妍也尝尝。

我的手机里着一个海盗电台。

小妍在迷醉的音乐中喊我的名字，唤我好哥哥。我戴着金边眼镜打开生物书对着他的器官解说。

“这里是给哥哥生孩子用的。”

“这里是哥哥的宝贝进去标记的。”

“这里是哥哥舔着会舒服的。”

“这里产乳，小妍要当哥哥的专属小奶牛。”

 

冬天是姜饼的糖霜。

过年的时候小妍突然进入了分化前的发情期。他在长辈面前脸红的发烫，祈求似的看着我。家人都以为他发烧了，我自告奋勇带他回房间休息。

外面的烟火轰隆作响。

小妍的后穴贴在我的嘴边。他一进门就把我摁倒坐在脸上，嘴里只能喊出哥哥这个词。要不是我扶住他过了电一样的淫荡臀部，那蜜汁会溅的到处都是。

我关了灯让小妍把屁股高高撅起来，拉开窗帘让烟火透进些光亮。我一边操弄着一边又想看小妍粉嫩的肉穴，于是打开手电筒照亮彼此的结合之处，换上了一副捉奸正房的口吻。

“骚妹妹的肉穴好会吸。就知道勾引哥哥。”

小妍的后穴真的好美，是少女的粉红，跟他清冷的面容完全不搭。他越冷眼看世人，我就越兴奋地想起他那沟壑之间韧劲十足的褶皱。

篮球比赛赢了的时候队友恶作剧捏了一下他的分身，没想到他竟然涨了起来。我那天也是没让他穿内裤的，隔着轻薄的校服布料我很明显看到小妍两腿之间拱起了山丘。

于是我把他抵在男卫生间里给他口还不让他射，看看他究竟能肿成什么样子。他被我弄哭了，后面湿的一塌糊涂，校服裤子也被淫水染深。我放了两根手指进去搅弄，让他说了很多羞愤的话，直到泪水将他浓密的上下睫毛黏在一起。

想到这些我更来劲了，一根手指也并排插了进去，小妍屁股扭动的更凶了。我又要让他把屁股撅好，捏住臀瓣揉搓按压，我说小妍的屁股要在分化时达到拍一下抖三抖那种肥润程度。

“可是小妍现在还差的远呢。”

我俯身在他耳边舔了一圈，跟他说用深蹲撅屁股的姿势给哥哥口。于是换我坐在床边，小妍乖巧蹲在我的两腿之间，我拿起大提琴的琴弓将他的宽大衬衣挑了起来，耐心摩擦乳尖。小妍的胸部在我的细心调教下终于有了起色，敏感到稍稍一碰就会兴奋凸起甚至四周泛着粉红。小妍的舌头就是我坠入撒旦陷阱的甬道，而他的后穴好像能让我回到母胎似的安稳。

我其实有些害怕他分化。

因为那样就不能随意射进他的身体里了。

 

小妍回到床上后我将枕头绑在他的肚子上模拟孕妇的样子，然后把他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上分开狠狠进入。

“唔……我和哥哥的孩子……要被……哥哥……操出来了……”

小妍说荤话的表情我真的爱死了，脸红到无以附加却还是高冷皱着眉头。我想起了童年热衷去碰含羞草的感觉，于是我用指尖弹点细小叶片那样的力度顺着小妍侧颈凸起的筋脉滑下去，他摆出一副明明很享受却又绷着劲儿的拒绝迎合的姿态，即使眼角的猩红柔媚早已藏不住。

然后我把牛奶倒在他不断呻吟的微启嘴唇里，浓流很汹涌，他根本来不及吞咽。我笑着按住他胸前那对被我贪婪舔舐充斥着涎水光泽的圆嫩乳尖，像堵住泉眼。

“小妍小奶牛的产量真大，真淫荡啊，哥哥和宝宝一起喝都喝不完。”

小妍顺势抓住我的手腕抚上他的玉茎来回摩擦，他也不管牛奶在身下流淌的狼狈样子，闷着声音回答我：“那小妍小奶牛就给哥哥多生几个宝宝。”

 

在对他翻腾不休的欲望里我嗅到了从窗户缝隙透进的炮仗爆炸后的淡淡火药味。红色的破碎纸片被寒风卷起再次遭受残忍剥离。床垫弹簧在我们毫无节制的压迫下发出了反抗的呻吟。送完孤单醉汉才回家过年的出租车司机打开了远光灯，用刺眼的明亮彰显归心似箭。

小妍刚刚修剪过的鬓角剐蹭着我紧贴他面颊的炽热情欲。我也帮他把耻毛处理了一些，为了看清那根分明。

最让我沉迷的还是他每次高潮时那初经情事楚楚可怜的少女神情。娇媚中藏着不知所措，眼睛失神迷离，好像从平行空间匆忙赶来，一切毫无防备。

我吻上他卷翘的发梢和睫毛，逗弄他似春风拂过青草嫩芽。

小妍在我耳边提出了让我血派喷张的诉求，刚软下来的分身又在经历硬挺煎熬。

“哥哥，我想在海面上分化。”

“到时我们去船上做。”


End file.
